


I'm not going to go down without a fight

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After Oliver's sacrifice, Mia storms off to grieve and has a conversation that sets her on the path of something very risky.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'm not going to go down without a fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write any Crisis fic, but on Tuesday, I got a picture in my head and I couldn't get it out of my head. A little over 1100 words and here we are on the night before Crisis. I hope you like this. DC, DC Comics, and the CW own everything. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark

“DAD, NO!!” Mia screamed as the portal closed. She failed to save her dad.  _ She failed to save her dad. _ The other’s let go of her, tears run down her face, her body shaking with anger “Mia--” Barry whispered. Mia turned to him “Don’t! Did any of you respect him? Anyone besides his teammates? It doesn’t look like it, so fuck all of you and leave me alone until we have a battle plan.” She gripped before she stormed off. The other heroes stare at her in awe and sympathy. “Yeah, that went well.” Barry declared sardonically. The surrounding heroes glare harshly at him.

When Sara found Mia, she sat in a corner, focused on her cell phone screen. Sara approached cautiously “I know you wanted to be alone, but I don’t think you should be.” Sara said worriedly. Mia rolled her eyes “Well, sit down then.” She mumbled sarcastically. Sara let out a sarcastic laugh “Than you, don’t mind if I do.” She accepted as she sat down. An awkward silence fell over them till Sara broke it “Despite what you may think, I respected your dad very much.” She informed honestly. Mia inhaled sharply “I know because you are Aunt Nyssa’s ex, and my mom told me stories about the team.” She disclosed with a small smile. Sara peered at her, surprised “Nyssa trained you?” She exclaimed shockingly. Mia nodded enthusiastically “Yes, she did because Mom needed someone to train me, and she was the next best option besides Dad and Digg, plus she didn’t know how to contact aunt Thea.” She explained nostalgically. Sara glanced curiously at Mia’s phone ‘’Whatcha looking at?” She asked curiously. 

Mia positioned the phone, making sure Sara could see. On the screen, a photo of her, William, and their dad after the cage match in Russia. Mia and Oliver, still clad in the green and black robes, while William was in the blue suit. Wanting to immortalize the moment, The three of them posed while Anatoly took the picture “Nice picture. Who took it?” Sara wondered curiously. Mia glanced at her and shrugged “An old friend of my dad’s.” She answered. Sara nodded, knowing Mia wouldn’t tell her who. “You know, I haven’t seen Oliver that happy with anyone besides Felicity.” She commented wistfully. Mia nodded “Same with my mom. I’d never seen her happier than in photos with her and dad.” She admitted sadly. Sara stared at Mia, thoughtfully “He wouldn’t want you to wallow in grief.” She pointed out. Mia rolled her eyes, irritably “Maybe, but he doesn’t get a say anymore, does he?” She mumbled sarcastically, placing the phone in her jacket pocket. Sara dipped her head in agreement “Fair point. Still, though, I’ve known your dad for a long time, and he would want us to keep fighting.” She advised surely. “You know, I never thought Oliver would be the one to die.” Mia glared at her “Yeah? Get in line with a bunch of other people.” She snapped irritably. Mia peered around, and smacked her lips together “Has anyone figured out a plan yet?” She wondered inquisitively. Sara exhaled deeply “Somewhat, we’re trying to figure out how to get close enough to the anti-Monitor to use the device on him.” She informed Mia, somewhat optimistically. Mia looked back at Sara “So we’re stuck waiting till then or until the anti-Monitor comes for us.” She guessed unhappily, her face turned into frustration.

Sara’s face turned melancholy “I don’t talk about this much, but I lost my dad, too.” She admitted softly. The expression on Mia’s face turned from frustration to understanding “Oh, I’m sorry.” She declared sorrily. Sara shook her head “Thanks, it still hurts, always will, but he would want me to get on with my life.” She insisted knowingly. Mia was about to say something but someone interrupted “I was coming by to check on you to see how you're doing but it seems you doing fine.” Diggle replied with a smile. Mia and Sara whipped their heads to see John “How long have you been there?” She wondered astonished. John shrugged nonchalantly “Not long. I wouldn’t give up on defeating the anti-Monitor. There’s always another way.” He encouraged with hope. Mia grinned widely “Mom would say that all the time.” She recalled knowingly. Mia glanced at her dad’s friends “How do you deal with the grief?” She inquired wondering. Sara patted Mia’s leg “Take one day at a time, the pain will lessen but it’s like nature, it never goes away, no matter how much you’d like it too. Remember the good, the bad, and the ugly. It’s worth it.” She advised wisely. Mia peered at Diggle “Anything you want to add?” She declared hopefully. Diggle shook his head 'Yes' “Appreciate the time you had and remember their impact on your life.” He added wisely. Mia nodded understanding “Yeah, I’m understanding that.” She admitted quietly. John weakly smiled at Mia “I’m going to go see if they any plan, you coming, Sara?” He questioned curiously. Sara nodded and stood up “Keep your chin up, kid. You’ll get through this.” She comforted before she strolled away with John.

Mia sat in the corner for a while, trying to figure out a way to stop the crisis from destroying everything, but each time she comes back to her dad. They needed to resurrect her dad, but she knew no one would go for it ‘There’s always another way.’ Her mother and Digg’s words echoed in her head. Mia knew what she had to do. Mia bolted up and strutted over to Constantine, grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the group “Oi, Watch the coat, love.” He protested indignantly. Mia let go of his jacket “Can you bring my dad back?” She asked bluntly. Constantine stared at Mia “I can, love.” He affirmed certainly. Mia quirked her left eyebrow “You're going to help me just like that?” She declared skeptically. Constantine mischievously looked at her “Love, I may not know you very well but I knew your father well enough and if I’m right, you will resurrect him with or without me.” He guessed knowingly. Mia nodded slowly “Your right, I would, cause I’m going to give up without trying.” She confirmed his suspicion. Constantine devilishly smirked, “I like your spirit, love.” He commented vigorously. Shakin her head, Mia’s face became determined “What do we need to do first?” She inquired, getting straight to business. Constantine's face turned stoic “We need you and someone else that was close to your dad.” He told her. Mia knew exactly who to recruit, John Diggle “I know the perfect person.” She told him with a glint in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!


End file.
